F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type
The F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type (aka "M-Type") is an amphibious mobile suit featured in the model kit and original design series Mobile Suit Gundam F90. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of many F90 Gundam F90's optional armament variations developed by the Strategic Naval Research Institute between UC 0110s and 0120s. The F90M Gundam Marine Type (or "M-Type" for short) is designed for underwater combat. The M-Type's backpack is equipped with thermonuclear hydrojets for underwater mobility. Due to improvements in armor material and reactor output compared to previous generation mobile suits, it is able to reach a maximum depth of 400 m (1.6 times more than the MSM-03 Gogg) and has a maximum diving speed of 90 knots (1.2 times more than the Gogg). It is armed with several topedoes, an arrow shooter, and a heat combat knife for close combat. It also has the Freezy Yard gel (first used by the Gogg) to defend against naval mines, as well as searchlight on the right shoulder and snorkel camera on the left. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The F90 M-Type is equipped with a pair of head-mounted Vulcan Guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Homing Torpedo :An underwater use, self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead. The F90 M-Type has two torpedoes on each leg-mounted launcher for anti-ship purposes. ;*3-tube Marine Rocket Pack :The F90 M-Type has two rocket launchers, containing three projectiles each, attached to the forearms. The rocket packs are for anti-MS purposes. ;*Heat Combat Knife :Instead of a beam saber (which work terribly underwater), the F90 M-Typeu uses a combat knife for melee combat and its blade can be heated. When not used, the knife is stored on left side armor hardpoint. ;*6-tube Arrow Shooter :A hand-carried weapon, the arrow shooter shoots out short, spear-like projectiles at high speed to pierce the enemy's armor. It carries 6 projectiles, with a spare set of 6 stored on the right side armor hardpoint. History The F90 M-Type was completed along with the A, D, S, H type options in September, U.C. 0111. It was the first aquatic mobile suit design used by the Federation since the RAG-79 Aqua GM series decades ago. Its performance during test runs were excellent, and it was considered particularly successful among F90's mission packs. However, since the Federation government did not anticipate any future battle taking place on Earth, it was never developed into a mass production version akin to the F71 G-Cannon. Gallery F90M - Gundam F90 Marine Type - Gundam War Card.jpg|F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type - Gundam War Card F90M_Gundam_F90_Marine_Type FF 1.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F90: Fastest Formula F90M_Gundam_F90_Marine_Type FF 2.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F90: Fastest Formula F90M_Gundam_F90_Marine_Type FF 3.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F90: Fastest Formula Gunpla MG Mission Pack F-Type & M-Type.jpg|1/100 MG Mission Pack F-Type & M-Type for F90 Gundam F90 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art References MS_Encyclopedia_F90M.jpg F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type Lineart.png|F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type Profile & Lineart External links *F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type on MAHQ.net ja:F90M ガンダムF90マリンタイプ